


At Dawn, By Midnight, After Sunrise

by Azaraethe



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Dragon Rutting, Dragon sex, Dragons, Erotica, Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Tail Sex, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaraethe/pseuds/Azaraethe
Summary: "You gave me all the hope I could ever ask for.”Siegfried undergoes a semi-transformation, finding himself half-dragon, half-man. He flees to an unknown island. Percival goes in search of him, realizing he was a fool for letting Siegfried go.Set as an AU six years after the SIEGFRIED Event, this excerpt can be read as a stand-alone.[multiple parts edited 30 April, because I felt I wasn't getting the imagery right]
Relationships: Siegfried/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	At Dawn, By Midnight, After Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader
> 
> If you chanced upon here due to a peculiar curiosity and may be bothered by interspecies sexual encounters, please move your cursor to X and close this fic. You have been lovingly warned.

“The hunger of a dragon is slow to wake, but hard to sate.”

― Ursula K. Le Guin

His sword clattered down the cliff.

Percival glanced down at the rising darkness below him. He was halfway at his climb, and his fingers were aching and bleeding. Above, towering ramparts of rock rose, dull blue-gray, and splatters of reddish-brown. The rest of the way seemed insurmountable, sheer sleek curtains of solid stone with not a foothold insight. He could descend, find his sword, but the storm chasing him through the night would have caught up, and it would be not possible to ascend the mountain in which Siegfried had fled to.

  
The flame-haired man gritted his teeth and turned his head away. He stared upwards, frowning as he decided his next move. Another push, and another pull. He almost floundered as part of the cliff crumbled in his hand, and he swung precariously from a ledge on one arm. Overhead, storm clouds rolled in, an expanse of unwelcoming gray, heralded by long, threatening booms of thunder. Percival heaved himself up the ledge and rolled onto the flat plateau, sucking in breath after breath of cold air as he laid on his back. His eyes were half-closed, but he saw the storm gather above him in swirling vortexes of silver and pewter. Lightning crashed through the lowering clouds. The rain fell in torrential sheets, needling his face and the abrasions on his fingers and palm stung like hell. Drenched and bedraggled, the flame-haired man pushed himself up, staggering to stand. Before him, just a few steps away, the wide entrance of a cave half-shrouded by straggling vines with large leaves. Percival staggered forward, eager to enter yet right before he took another step, he hesitated.

The storm’s howls echoed into the cave, hollow and ghostly. A dry, earthy scent accosted his nose as he moved deeper in. Small, loose stones littered the floor, scattering at his feet. He held his palm out, calling a flicker of flame - the light barely able to split the impenetrable darkness before him, but he was still able to pick up objects just next to him. He passed by an array of large, open barrels, and shone his fire upon it - the glow flickering syrupy orange upon the barrels’ contents. Questions came to his mind, but he would ask them later. 

Now he had to find Siegfried. 

He smothered the flame in his hand, thinking he should conserve his energy for now.

Further and further, he moved, exploring cautiously. The cave was big, seemingly never-ending, and quite empty. He saw nothing else apart from those barrels near to the cave’s entrance, and now he was in complete darkness; so deep was he that the storm no longer reverberated through the air.  
  
Percival drew his lips in, pressing on them in contemplation. A heaviness grew in his heart - perhaps Siegfried was not here. Or that injured dragon he saw fleeing from him was not him. Maybe the rumors all came to naught, and he had been wretchedly chasing after a dead man for the past five years. Percival sat on the cold, dry floor of the cave, his eyes staring out into nothing. 

~ x ~

He had fallen asleep and woke up to soft darkness instead, the kind of darkness that would have encouraged one to sleep further, a purplish-deep-blue haze like the moment before twilight delved into the night. The flame-haired man propped himself up on his elbow, the heel of his palm scraping against his sleep-filled eyes. Sand crusted the underside of his shirt and pants, and he realized he had slept in completely rain-soaked garments. 

Gathering himself to his feet, Percival called for flame again, the flicker bursting into multiple flares now that he was more rested. The light extended his vision beyond the previous perimeter, and he could see the shadowy angles of the cave’s walls. He moved towards it, keeping a hand in front of him and touched the rough surface of the wall.

Perhaps now he could move ahead, go further in. Percival still nurtured a tiny hope that maybe Siegfried would be in here, somewhere. Hiding likely, he thought in irritation. Percival moved forward, and the only sounds he heard was his breathing and the damp squelch of water from his soaked boots. He was unsure how long he had walked, and time had fled from all his sensibilities.

He was always optimistic; he thought as he trudged on. His brothers often laughed at this stubborn idealism of his. But Siegfried always thought it was the best thing one could have in this world and he told him exactly that. They were the first words his lover had said to him in the morning, and the last few words Percival heard before they slept at night.

_“Percival, this noble heart of yours is all that I ever need.”_

_“Why?”_

_He would always ask._

_Even if he asked a thousand whys, he would not feel tired of hearing the same answer from Siegfried._

_“You gave me all the hope I could ever ask for.”_

_He would always fall silent at this moment. And he would scowl awkwardly and not reply. Siegfried would have smiled and kissed him until the scowl went away._

If it was hope that Siegfried needed, he will have it. And it was this thought right now that drove Percival to continue forward. 

~ x ~

He must be nearing the end of the cave when he heard his footsteps echo faintly back to him. Willing the flame on his palm to a more prominent flare, Percival quickened his steps forward. Abruptly, he stopped, hearing not the sound of his wet boots but something morbidly familiar. 

A splash of blood. 

He inched forth, his boots now making contact with scattered pools of dark liquid on the ground - thick but almost dried. The tang of rusty iron and salt grew heavier in the air as he found his way towards the source. His firelight bounced off the back walls of the cave, revealing gargantuan spires of stalagmites glinting with shards of quartz. 

And the shadowy spined back of a dragon.

His eyes widened, his heart raced, and his legs took flight, closing the distance between where he stood and the heaving body of the winged creature lying on its side. 

A thick film of blood covered the beast’s scaled torso and upper belly, as well as parts of the ground that it was resting on. He swung the light in his hand, trying to see the extent of the injury - and realized why he did not smell anything or came across a single bloodstain on his way here. 

The broken shaft of a lance lay next to the dragon’s front limb, its claws resting limply over the shattered weapon. The beast must have made its way back here before pulling out the lance and collapsing. Percival lowered his flames, sweeping his hand over the resting dragon. The firelight was ruddy on its metallic copper scales, and he scraped a finger over the heaviest blood-stain. The blood flaked off, revealing unwounded scaled skin beneath.

The creature was breathing in low, calm booms that resounded through the air. Despite the garish bloodstains, it did occur to Percival that the dragon was not in any pain. 

What miraculous healing power this creature had! 

He wrenched his lips tightly and pivoted his hand in another direction towards the dragon’s head. Where the dragon’s torso ended, a human body began, gleaming coppery scales scattered in patches across a knotted abdomen, large pectoral muscles stripped in glinting lines, a bulwark of a neck and strands of familiar chestnut curling down the man’s back and chest.

Percival exhaled, each breath quickening the thump of his heart. He clambered forth, the fire-light falling like liquid lava from his flailing fingers. He let out a loud cry, unsure what he shouted - maybe it was a name, perhaps it was relief. 

Then, he called forth a greater fire that blazed his entire hand, and he held that giant flame above the man’s face.

_Siegfried._

He could not hear himself, not feel his mouth open to utter his lover’s name. Percival fell to his knees before the sleeping face. He reached to touch the man’s dark-brown brows and smooth back coarse chestnut hair. Then he felt the rough ridges of a dragon’s horns. Not one, but four - and they twisted from the back of Siegfried’s skull, curving across where his ears would have been, to point forward, framing the wide expanse of his face.

His face became rigid, and his jaw clamped tight. Anger, amidst all other better emotions, strangely rose and clenched his heart. Percival swung the fiery fire-light sharply again at the rest of Siegfried’s body, attempting to take in the extent of the transformation - the wings of red-gold which folded down on the back of the man’s dragon-half, the claws of obsidian black and a long, slender spined tail, coiling away from his body. Siegfried’s heavily muscled human half also seemed much bulkier and larger.

For the first time in these five years of searching for him, Percival finally realized why Siegfried fled. His anger withered within him, replaced with a bitter chagrin at himself. He was a damned imbecile if he had thought that he would be able to stall Siegfried’s transformation for as long as they lived. 

And eventually, it dawned upon Percival that no mortal, not even him, was able to change Siegfried’s fate.

His unlit hand reached out once more to draw fingers across Siegfried’s closed mouth, shaping and touching the weathered edges of those lips.

The dragon’s eyes twitched at the touch, and he roused slowly, the lids rising to reveal to wide, tawny eyes slit with black. They stared up into Percival’s face, and Siegfried’s lips snapped into a snarl. With a thundering movement, the dragon righted himself, his claws digging into the cave floor, his wings unfolded, expanding violently upwards. Percival shielded his face as gusts of gritty wind buffeted him.

“Stop!” He heard himself shout, lifting his eyes above his arm towards the looming dragon. The creature reared above him, almost the height of three men, and snarled once more, canines flashing white in the fire-light. Its tail thrashed threateningly, coiling forward to trip the flame-haired man.

“Siegfried! You fool!” 

The dragon's eyes blinked at the sound of his name, and his head lowered, golden serpentine eyes widening to take sight of the tall, flame-haired male before him. His back arched as he leaned down, the scales upon his dragon’s body shifting like waves with his movements. Beastial instinctiveness faded from Siegfried’s face as recognition brought twisted anguish on his features.

“Percival...”

~ x ~

Their reunion had been wordless yet emotional. 

The storm had not abated, and rain continued to fall in soft, white sheets. The dragon had rummaged through a heap of broken objects by the stack of barrels and found a single lamp, old and rusted, for light. He hung it on a hook driven into the cave’s wall.

Siegfried had brought Percival back near the cave’s entrance and shortly explained the nature of the liquid in the barrels to the flame-haired man. The barrels held melted water from this island’s glaciers - waters with strangely fascinating properties that Siegfreid had discovered by accident.

“You fell into one of the lakes?”

Siegfried looked somewhat apologetic and sheepish despite the fearsome look of his draconic features. His claws clamped around one of the barrels, bringing it up to his mouth.

He let out a long, hefty breath, white curls of steam roiling from his nose after he drank half a barrel. His claws flexed around the container, and he set it down, his head canting at Percival. The flame-haired man rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his head, feeling soreness in his muscles.

“I was not very good at flying…” Came the low, soft voice above him. 

Siegfried had picked up another barrel, this time, he drank it slowly, swallowing mouthful by mouthful. Percival stepped before the dragon, and his eyes level with where Siegfried’s dragon half and human part merged. His hand lifted, and he pressed down from Siegfried's stomach down to the dragon torso.

Siegfried tensed at the touch, the scales rippling beneath Percival’s palm. White smoke slipped from his nostrils, and his chest expanded - and shrunk, along with his height and his bulk. He had set the barrel down before his size reduced, and swiped the last droplets of the liquid from his mouth.

“Interesting sorcery…” Percival murmured, discovering his hand now rested upon the upper portion of Siegfried’s abdomen, his fingers trailing the dragon's human-half chest, “So it changes your size, along with cooling you down?”

The dragon nodded, lowering his face and pressing his nose into Percival’s hair. He smelt of rain and sweat and sun. Despite the magical reduction, he still stood at least a head and a half taller than Percival, but at least, Siegfried did not feel that monstrous anymore before the flame-haired man.

Percival let out a throaty laugh and shook his head. “Heles would love to get her hands on this.”

He pressed both hands to Siegfried’s chest, stroking the glinting scales on bare skin, scales that glimmered a translucent red and continued the most mundane of conversations as if it was the only solution to balance their unusual circumstance.

“You do not like it?” The dragon asked, his voice hoarse and low, tentative and worried. He drew back slightly, settling himself on his haunches. His back curved forth to lower his human half further, his wing claws bending to hook onto the ground and his tail coiling to balance his bulk.

“I do not know,” Percival muttered. His fingers traced apprehensively upwards to Siegfried's collarbone, stroking the line of scales flexing across Siegfried’s clavicles. “I thought I would get used to it when you first changed.”

The dragon remained silent. Then, he smiled a little wistfully, a little crookedly, and raised his arms, brushing his claws lightly down the flame-haired man’s back.

“You do not have to stay. I’ll be alright by myself. You know I will...”

“I did not say I was leaving.”

Percival interrupted, curt and snappish as he glowered up into wide, draconic eyes.

He was quietly relieved that Siegfried still retained that very human part of him. The flame-haired man laughed in ironic optimism, and he tip-toed, his hands clamped tightly around Siegfried’s neck, “Bend down, I want to kiss you.”

That imperious demand widened the smile on the dragon’s face, and he obliged. Their lips melded, and their tongues met, his forked tongue twining gently around Percival’s, whose eyes widened briefly to an aroused claret, the silkiness of a dragon’s tongue surprising him.

“Your tongue...” The flame-haired man pulled himself away, gasping. He found his lips swollen, and the sides of his cheeks wet and damp. Still kept in Siegfried’s embrace, the claws that held him were exceptionally tender and considerate.

“This?”

Siegfried opened his mouth cheekily, that tongue slipping out, and he retracted it again, “Do you like it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Percival knuckled his lips with one hand, keeping the other arm curled around Siegfried’s neck. A small frown notched itself between the man’s red brows. The dragon canted his head, his eyes blinking slowly, his expression mildly cheered.

Percival growled at the face Siegfried was making. He looped his arms around the dragon’s neck again, his fingers drooping downwards to stroke the upper muscles of Siegfried’s lower back. 

The dragon trembled, his wing claws pulling away from the ground, and his wings expanded forcibly. 

“Don’t.” Siegfried groaned abruptly, his eyes squinting tightly shut. “Don’t touch me there. I can't…”

“You can't?” Percival chuckled and yanked himself up further so their faces met. His fingers tapped upwards, gripping the horns that curved out from the back of Siegfried’s head. 

“Hold me properly, Siegfried. Don’t you dare drop me.”

The dragon opened his eyes, one at a time, slit obsidian irises blinking again at Percival, unsure and worried. Then, gingerly and slowly, he clamped his talons, scaled digits firm around the flame-haired man’s rear. 

The fingers that clutched his horns wove into knotted tangles of his hair. Percival leaned forward to kiss his lips. Then he broke his kisses, and buried his face in the muscled curve of the dragon’s neck, feeling the radiating heat of the dragon’s scales.

“Hold me properly,” Percival warned again as he curved his body, bending to press his cheek against the dragon’s chest, his tongue flicking over the nipple. 

He bit down and laved at it, the tip hardening in his mouth. His mouth started to move again, flitting and capricious, his tongue testing long wet licks down both scaled and unscaled parts of Siegfried’s skin. 

The dragon’s chest expanded, his groans dense and buried in his throat. 

Siegfried’s arms lifted, pulling Percival away from his body. His claws clenched the flame-haired man’s waist, the talons curving over his clothes. 

Dragon and human both panted, trying to catch their breaths. Percival lowered his gaze, staring at Siegfried, thoughts crowding his mind and a decision forming in his expression. His lips descended to kiss Siegfried’s broad forehead, and with yearning and resolution, he told the dragon.

“I want you.”

~ x ~

Siegfried had brought him to another part of the cave, bringing along the old and rusted lantern for light. He laid naked on a pallet of dried grass, furs, and feathers, his cock teased by the dragon’s tongue. Claws held his trembling thighs down, but the dragon’s grip was heated and light, comforting and intimate. At moments, Siegfried would lean forth, nipping kisses on Percival’s mouth, his canines grazing the surface of his lover's lips.

The dragon had licked his tail, slathered it with his saliva before using the tip to stroke the puckered round of skin, nudging, and prodding. Each moan from Percival goaded the dragon to advance further. His tail coiled tight, and he slipped the tip shallowly in, just sufficient to tantalize.

Oddly, he was enjoying it, and at times, wriggled his hips to get a better feel. Percival was tempted definitely, damned if he was intrigued, and perhaps he was feeling downright reckless to want to do more. He let out a breath and grumbled, curling his hands on the dragon’s shoulders.

“Slowly. And lift me.” 

Siegfried complied, though his expression was faintly baffled. One claw lifted Percival from the pallet into a close embrace. His other claw kept the man’s legs apart as his tail slid in and out rhythmically. 

Percival pushed his hands on the dragon’s chest, gasping as the tail’s tip lodged a little too deeply into him.

“Stop.” He groaned, his head lowered, the flame-red strands of his hair plastered against the nape of his neck.

“You don’t like it?” The dragon pressed his lips on the man’s flushed face, tasting the tang of sweat and salt.

“I do.” Percival retorted, his face reddening. His back and legs trembled as Siegfried eased his tail out. The man grudgingly muttered, “I do, too much.”

He tapped the dragon’s shoulder and made Siegfried set him down on the ground. His fingers moved down the upper belly of Siegfried's dragon half to the front legs, knuckling intently at the dragon’s scaled joints.

It slowly dawned on Siegfried what Percival intended to do. 

A trace of shock and shame latched upon the dragon’s face, but the behavior of this obstinate man forced him to stay stock still.

“Open up your legs and sit further back.”

The dragon sighed. 

He complied, as usual, and rolled further back on his haunches, his tail coiling to support the weight. His frontal limbs parted, allowing Percival access to the lower part of his dragon-half.

Percival did not seem quite surprised by what he saw - even if he did, he controlled himself well. Curiously, he went forward, stroking his hands on the skin around the slit in the dragon’s underbelly, teasing the slightly exposed shaft with his fingers. Percival circled his hands around the tip of the dragon’s cock, fascinated by its prehensile nature as it flexed willingly in his palms. 

Siegfried swallowed, the scales on his underbelly rippling as his slit parted, his length emerging from the folds. Long and slender, his organ was pinkish with a tracery of large veins crisscrossing the ridged undercurve.

Delicate, opaque droplets had formed on the leaf-shaped head. Percival reached out, cupping the flat, shiny glans with both his hands. He thumbed down the head, spreading the dragon's precum across its slit. His lips rolled against each other, as Percival nursed a thought in his head. 

Percival lowered his face towards the slick skin, his mouth opening. His tongue wet the bottom of his lip, his throat bobbed, muscles working.

"No."

The dragon seemed alarmed, and Siegfried's hindlegs trembled slightly.

Siegfried's protest was duly ignored as Percival knelt down, lowering his head to taste, his tongue dipping across the taut skin. He sucked on the top of the glans lightly, the tip of his tongue tapping at the tiny drops of precum, bringing the liquid into his mouth. It tingled inside his cheeks, warm like sun-touched iron, the taste a heavy animal musk, but not completely unpleasant.

The dragon trembled again. A chromatic sheen wavered over Siegfried's scales, their edges shifting brilliantly.

"Percival." Siegfried groaned, the dragon's voice beguiling and silvery. 

The man did not hear his name, his attention completely captivated by the strangely, yet attractive organ he was attending to. His tongue now flattened around the underside, marveling at the velvety texture of dragonskin. Percival continued to tongue and lick, his hands running up and down in slowly familiar motions. The man did not seem daunted by the size nor the length - and his motions grew faster and faster. A moan rewarded him and the dragon repeated the man's name over and over, husky and musical. His tail swayed and coiled in restive motions on the floor as his cock twitched in the man's heated hands.

Percival gazed upwards, the tip of Siegfried's cock in his mouth, his flame-red eyes wide and painted with lust. One hand trailed down between his kneeling legs, and gripped his own erection, fisting it slowly.

He gasped, his jaw slackening as his fingers gripped a particularly sensitive part of his shaft. 

Siegfried's tail writhed forward sinuously, curving its still-wet tip against the small of Percival's back, making slow, spiraling motions down the man's spine, forcing Percival into an involuntarily yet delightful spasm. The man continued to suckle the plush head, his teeth nipping curious bites. Precum leaked copiously from the dragon's slit, coating the head in a thin, watery cream and the edges of Percival's mouth.

The dragon felt a familiar pulse race up his belly, and the folds of his slit shivered.

“Stop.” He groaned, thunderous, throaty. His claws gripped Percival’s shoulder, pushing him away from his abruptly swelling organ. Pale white puffs of smoke chased from his mouth and nose, and he released his breath in short, loud gasps.

"Put it in," Percival demanded as he rose to his feet, his hands lingering to pull another stroke up the dragon’s trembling erection. His fingers pressured the glans again, his thumbs ghosting strokes across the thin slit in the middle of the head.

“You will hurt.” The dragon swayed his head reluctantly, despite the longing glint in his golden eyes. But he still wanted to dissuade Percival, “We can do it another way.”

“Not any other way.” Percival insisted, looking up at Siegfried, his eyes a hardened crimson, “If we are to be together again, there will not be any other way.”

Siegfried startled at Percival’s declaration. The dragon closed his eyes, pensive and thoughtful. Then, he nodded gently, eventually giving in. Lifting Percival into his arms, his claws closed lightly over the man’s waist. 

He freed his other claw and stretched out, packing the grass of his pallet, piling it up. The feathered hides and furs were pulled on the grass, and he laid his lover down upon it. Lowering himself just below Percival’s legs, the dragon pushed the man’s thighs apart. With his tongue, he lathered the man’s skin, spreading the warm secretions from his mouth upon it.

A heavy scent had started to wrap about Percival’s senses, musky, spicy, and heady. His fingers gripped the fur of the hides that he was laid upon. 

Was it Siegfried?

The smell was so pleasantly primal, bringing him entirely into a lewd quiver. Then, he felt the tongue leave the proximity of his body. 

Siegfried had moved to sit on his haunches again, his cock curving up hard against his belly. His face tilted down to look at his lover, the dark irises of his dragon eyes widening with lust.

“Come here.” The dragon called, beckoning Percival forth affectionately. As the man came into his arms, he lifted Percival, a sleek talon slipping between the man’s thighs to spread it apart.

“Put the tip in.” The dragon murmured, lowering his horned head to the man’s ear. Tenderly, his tongue slipped out to lick and swirl wet circles down Percival’s neck.

He complied, his hands gripping the swollen head, edging it against him. His breaths came in quick lurches as the broadness of the head filled him in a completely different manner. The ridges below the crown fanned along his insides, scrapping him in a delightfully erotic way.

“Is it good?” The dragon asked wonderingly, and his hindlegs jerked slightly, testing his movements.

Percival nodded mutely, trying to quiet himself. Oh that shame that had raced up his neck, tugged at his veins, and likely reddened every part of his nakedness! He pushed his embarrassed face against the tightening muscles of Siegfried’s belly, clinging to the dragon’s heaving chest.

It took all of Siegfried’s strength and control not to slam himself entirely into the writhing body of his lover. The sensations electrified and frightened him both at the same time. Each time as he barely withdrew his tip from Percival’s body, the man would knuckle the scales of his stomach, refusing and denying.

Siegfried closed his eyes and breathed hard, keeping his hold firmly on Percival. Then, he heard a soft, drawn moan and felt a spray of warm liquid against the scales of his lower half. 

“Kiss me.” 

Percival had lifted his head upwards to stare at Siegfried, his lips parted and wanting, his hips convulsing tightly, the thick white strands of his earlier release dripping down his skin. 

“Kiss me, Siegfried.” His voice was weak yet demanding.

The dragon obliged, as always, curling his claws below the man and brought him upwards.

Siegfried returned a few more kisses, comfortingly and soothingly. Then, he lowered his lover back onto his cock again, easing the tip in.

Hazed and spent, Percival leaned against Siegfried’s scaled front, caught in this delicious stupor 

He felt the dragon’s body heat beneath his skin and rested his flushed cheek against Siegfried’s scales, hearing the distant mad thump of the dragon’s heart. There were kisses on the damp strands of his hair again, and a talon lightly traced the expanse of his back. His groin started to ache, and he had tried to clench his thighs together to relieve himself.

Percival bit his lip, dazed again from sexual exertion, and quite regretting his foolish curiosity and lust. His hips involuntarily bucked down on the swelling organ, his insides tightening around the ridged shaft. Pushing his heated face into Siegfried’s scaldingly-warm scales, he groaned as the dragon impaled him, forcing more and more of his length into Percival’s ass. 

The thrusts had grown fast and deep, then slow and shallow til he was pulled up slightly by his hips and thrust down again, the fucking never losing that precisely devoted, yet brutal delicacy. 

Then, Siegfried stilled. 

Percival heard a low rumble start in Siegfried’s abdomen, the sound rebounding along the dragon’s body. It erupted into a loud cry above him - strangely melodious, barely human. 

Siegfried surged deep into him, spilling himself again and again into his lover. He thrust back a few more times lightly, and he drew in a long, deep breath, his eyes melding into deep, soft pools of gold. 

~ x ~

Percival found himself on the pallet once more, the softness of the furs soothing against his bitten and very sore body. There was a rustling sound, and he felt an immense weight settle next to him. Wings had folded down around him, sheltering him in comfortable darkness.

He reached out, curling his arms around a scaled neck and nestled himself close, hearing a soft whisper, a vow of three words, and a warm, wet kiss upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank the usual group of -bad- friends for coming together to just cook up this food with me. There was a lot of yelling and crying and really bad fic title suggestions like 'The Epic of Percival', 'Double Dragons Fight Back', 'How to Top your Dragon' - ಠ_ಠ
> 
> But, anyhow! It was definitely a fun challenge to write while keeping in mind the canon personalities of the two characters, and hopefully, it turned out fine. Much kudos to my beta reader(s) for checking through my incoherencies and wading past the intricacies of dragon sex. TIL fellows!
> 
> Updates : (I've obtained permission from the artist -gasp-) This piece of work was inspired by the very talented kiyokuros/Sea. [ Here's](https://twitter.com/kiyokuros) their twitter, and [ this](https://twitter.com/kiyokuros/status/1252869351201366016) is the piece that brought these thoughts to live!


End file.
